The Stopwatch
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Voids: Percy discovers a stopwatch that can freeze times and uses it to torture Annabeth. Dub-con.


The Stopwatch

 **A/N: A brief apology to Voids. It appears that I may have forgotten your request. I get so many that I have begun losing track of them. Even after I stopped taking requests, people kept sending me PMs asking me to write stories for them. This only ends up burying the requests I need to write. At the moment, I am taking a break from writing because I have things going on in my life and this will be the last story I write for some time.**

Annabeth knocked on the door to Percy's cabin. "Percy, are you there?"

"Yes." The door opened. Percy was standing behind it. He had a smile on his face. He was also holding a bag of M&Ms in his hand. He popped a red one into his mouth. "What a pleasant surprise."

Annabeth gave Percy a confused look. "Um…you asked me to come here. Don't you remember?"

"I suppose I did," said Percy. "I must of forgotten. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Annabeth entered the cabin, a little weirded out by the look on Percy's face that seemed to follow her as she walked. As soon as she was in the cabin, Percy closed the door behind her. Through the corner of her eyes, Annabeth saw that there was a pencil holder, filled to the brim, sitting on Percy's nightstand. "So Percy, why'd you ask me to come over?"

"Right." Percy scratched his chin. "Hey, before I explain, can you move over a bit?"

"Why?" said Annabeth.

"Just humor me," said Percy.

"Alright." Annabeth moved over. "Happy?"

"Yes," said Percy.

"So why'd you want me to come here?" said Annabeth.

"Because of this." Percy put his bag of M&Ms on his bed. He then pulled out a stopwatch from his pocket and pressed down on the button on top.

* * *

A quick explanation as to how Percy got the stopwatch. While getting a new sword for practice, he went to the armory and stumbled upon a spare room that was filled with various mystical weapons, ones more fantastic than the ones he had seen before. One of them was a stopwatch.

But this was no ordinary stopwatch. Percy took the stopwatch out of the armory and tested it out. He found that this stopwatch had the power to stop time. He tested it out a few times. Mostly using it to play harmless pranks on his fellow camp members, but soon he wanted more. He wanted to test its power to its full potential. Thus he decided to invite Annabeth over to his cabin to test it out.

* * *

With Annabeth now completely paralyzed by the freezing of time, she was completely helpless against Percy's experimentations. Percy began by stripping her naked. He tore off her pants and blouse, tossing them aside. He was surprised that he didn't rip her underwear as he took it off. Once she was naked, Percy began to get to work.

The first thing Percy did was to pick up his pencils. There was a thin layer of dust sitting on them. He brushed it off. He took a few in his hand and put them in his pocket. He then went over to Annabeth. He grabbed her ass and spread it apart. He'd made sure to lubricate her asshole. He took a pencil and shoved it into Annabeth eraser end first. It went in quickly, producing a slippery sound.

With the first pencil successfully in Annabeth, he put in another one and another one. He managed to fit five pencils into Annabeth's asshole with no problem. However, when he tried to fit a sixth one in, he faced some trouble. He tried to stretch it out, but to no avail. He decided it was not worth it and figured he didn't need to put all the pencils in her asshole.

He went on putting pencils in the area around her asshole and managed to fit eleven more pencils in, making it a total of sixteen pencils in her butt. He wondered if he could try for seventeen. After thinking about it for a while, he came to the conclusion that it was best that he not risk it. He was still amazed that he could fit that many in her to begin with.

Next Percy went over to his bed and picked up the bag of M&Ms. He shook it around, listening to the sound of the candies rattle around. He opened the bag and looked inside. He'd only left the blue ones. He always hated the blue ones. Sure, the dye added nothing to the taste, but something about them bugged him. He counted to M&Ms in the bag and counted twelve.

Percy went back to Annabeth, this time working on her pussy. He spread her legs out a bit. He didn't want to move them too far and risk the pencils falling out of her butt. Eventually, he'd moved her legs far apart enough that he had access to her pussy that was safe enough to keep the pencils from falling out.

Percy took a lone M&M and shoved it up Annabeth's pussy. It went in quickly, but as soon as Percy took his hand away from her pussy, it fell out. He picked it up and shoved it in again, this time making sure it was deep enough. The M&M seemed to stick this time and Percy decided to shove another up there. This one also stay, so he shoved another and then another. Percy got bored of this quickly. There was no thrill to this and no real challenge like with the pencils. He tried to spice things up by taking a handfuls of M&Ms and shoving them in all at once. This didn't do much for him and he was glad when he ran out of M&Ms.

There was a stool in Percy's cabin. He took it and placed it in front of Annabeth. Percy hopped on it. He know stood towering over Annabeth, his waist meeting her mouth. He unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. He propped her mouth open. He grabbed his member and began stroking himself off. It didn't take long for him to come. He was so excited after what had just happened that it didn't take much to set him off. He shot his load out and it landed right in Annabeth's mouth. It hit the back of her mouth and rolled onto her tongue.

Percy did this again and again. He did this a total of five times. A few times he placed his member in her mouth, running it over her tongue, letting her moist tissue massage him. He put his hand on the back of her head and moved it closer to him to complete the effect. Percy imagined her lips closing down on him and sucking with all her might. One time, some of Percy's semen his her chin. He quickly ran to clean it up.

Being exhausted and knowing he couldn't come in Annabeth's mouth a sixth time, Percy decided to call it quits for the day. He buttoned up and went about tidying his room. As soon as everything was in order, a thought hit Percy. He came up with one last thing to do to Annabeth. He pulled out his cellphone and went over to Annabeth. He put his hand behind her head, made devil horns, and then took a selfie.

Satisfied with the results, he picked up Annabeth's clothes and draped them over her body. He lifted her up, careful not to disturb anything and carried her out of the cabin. He walked her over to the mess hall and placed her right in front of a table where a few people were sitting. He ran back to his cabin, his body shaking with excitement. He picked the stopwatch out of his pocket and clicked the top of it, starting time again.


End file.
